<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal my everything by Queenofthebees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838555">Steal my everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees'>Queenofthebees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>follower giveaway drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when everyone else was gone, he wasn’t at all surprised when Sansa appeared in his doorway, his Direwolves hoodie draped over her body and wearing nothing else but a smirk on her lips.</p><p>“I found your hoodie,” she purred, leaning against the frame, one long leg elegantly rising to place her foot against the wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>follower giveaway drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal my everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts">riahchan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had thought nothing much of his Night Watch band t-shirt disappearing, assuming he had left it at his mum’s upon one of his visits.</p><p>When his checked shirt went missing, he became slightly more suspicious. And now, as he tried finding his Direwolves hoodie, he began to wonder if there was some sort of clothes-stealing elf loose in the house.</p><p>“Has anyone seen my hoodie?” he asked, pulling clothes out of the washing machine.</p><p>Robb grunted his denial around his spoon. Arya and Theon verbally commented they had not and Sansa shrugged, promising to keep an eye out.</p><p>Her tone was nothing suspicious but it made Jon pause. He could catch the teasing tone in her voice and it made him blush.</p><p>For he can remember the last time he had seen the damn thing – when she had been pulling it roughly over his head before tugging him forward into a searing kiss.</p><p>Fearing Robb and Arya would see right through his blush and uncover the truth of he and Sansa’s relationship, and thus seal Jon’s death for sure, he quickly stood and mumbled something about checking his room again.</p><p>Later, when everyone else was gone, he wasn’t at all surprised when Sansa appeared in his doorway, his Direwolves hoodie draped over her body and wearing nothing else but a smirk on her lips.</p><p>“I found your hoodie,” she purred, leaning against the frame, one long leg elegantly rising to place her foot against the wall. The action caused the material to ride up slightly, giving him a teasing glance at some black lace across her thigh before she tugged the hoodie down to hide it again.</p><p>“And where was it?” he asked, stalking towards her.</p><p>Sansa smiled coyly, gave a slow blink that did nothing to curb his growing arousal. “It got mixed up in my things,” she replied innocently.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” he murmured, finally reaching her and placing his hands on the wall, trapping her. “Did my Night Watch t-shirt get mixed up too?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she smirked.</p><p>“Well you know I’ll have to take this off now,” he whispered, toying with the hem of the hoodie. “Make sure it doesn’t end up with your things again.”</p><p>Sansa giggled playfully, her teeth pulling on her lip. “And what if they do?” She tilted her chin with defiance, making Jon smirk.</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to be punished, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>